Talk:Haku/@comment-30611228-20170221061132
ima give the summary when Haku is in Tuskuru abit it maybe wrong but feel free to revice it So after Haku meet with Mito at the secret lab deep underground where he sees Mito in a healing type of capsule guided by Honoka. after a long coversation he ask Haku to go to Tuskuru to get the "Master Key" to acitvate Amaterasu. after Haku told his friend that he need to go to Tuskuru for awhile to get "Master Key" they all wants to come along but Haku told no need all he need to do is to get the key and told them to wait and prepare for the battle. so Haku left to Tuskuru guided by Kuon, after he reach Tuskuru he met Kamyu and Aruru and they play alittle abit :D now Haku is guided to a guest room to rest abit there he met Urutorri and the archer twins and Oboro rushing to Kuon and being the father figure he is he told Haku to not make her cry if he do he will make him pay ( i think) , and Urutorii bring Haku some food and drinks and told to him rest first. after a long rest Haku went to get premission from Oboro to enter the secret ruins in Tuskuru guided by Kuon at first Oboro didnt allow Kuon to go but she sneak away XD. so Haku went in the ruin and saw a scrapyard of Avu seal in chain and he began to look for master key but didnt find anything. and Kuon being Kuon push random buttons activated one of the Avu it began to attack them. making Haku and Kuon run outside of the ruin but Haku having to be able to grab a remote from the ruin uses it to command Avu at first it didnt respond to the command until Kuro and Benawi appear to stop it but they couldn't until Haku said a certain command making Avu stop and bow down to him. and make Haku give it a new command now its listen to Haku and the remote control and ofc Kuon being Kuon again push random buttons on the remote making Avu dance non stop XD. now they asked Haku how is he giving it command Haku didnt say anything and they left the ruins. now Urutorii guid Haku to another ruins but this ruin is different at the entrance of the ruins how feel like someone is calling for him making Haku Akuruka mask resonancing with and Haku though it another Akuruka user near by but is not. they went deeper in the ruins the more Haku feel the calling until Urutorii takes them to the old Humanity city where is was destroyed by Amaterasu living dead it a dead city with Tatari lurking around this is where Ururu and Sarana sing a song of purification guiding the dead soul to the after life. they went further in the ruins and this is where we see Eruru appearing making Kuon and Eruru reunion. Meeting with Tuskuru Onkami (Hakuoro) so after Eruru and Kuon reunion Eruru guide Haku to Hakuoro shrine Eruru told everyone to wait outside and only Haku went inside the shrine and now Haku met Hakuoro, Hakuoro called Oshutoru or Haku, Hakuoro said which name would he prefer but he change it calling him "Utawarerumono" Haku lost what he meant. Haku ask were he the one calling him Hakuoro said "yes" Hakuoro was surprise to see a "Human" survive not turning into "Tatari". Hakuoro apologize to Haku on what he did to his people he know but he know is not going to bring anyone who dies back. Haku told him is ok is not like is his fault so there is nothing to apologize about. Hakuoro told him how he is so kind. Haku ask why dont Hakuoro bring back the humanity? Hakuoro said is impossible to undo that because in order to grant that wish he need something in equals terms even if he can alter thier appearance that wont have to intelligence at all. this is all to the conversation between Haku and Hakuoro that i could remember :P there is more but i cant remember after a the meeting Haku comes outside where outside Haku told that he still need to master key but he cant find here either until Eruru told him she has it she take off the ring that hanging from her hair over to Haku but Woshisu step in try to steal it Woshisu brought his men to take it by force until Haku friend comes to rescue. Woshisu manage to get key but Eruru gave Haku Witsuarunemitea Mask to Haku told him is a good luck charm and told him when to time comes this mask will save his life and grant him power to save everyone. with the master key in Woshisu hand Haku told Eruru that he need to go to Yamato as fast as possible because Woshisu might activate Amaterasu and oliberate Tuskuru and the world. Urutorii comes and guide him and everyone to a certain room and told him is a teleportaion gate this will take them directly to Yamato and anywhere he wishes.but it can only be operate by a " Human" Haku happen to recall his old memories and activate the portal take them to Yamato. and in Yamato happen to have Tatari all over the city cause Woshisu release the Tatari that Mito has collected through his entire life into the city. after this will be Battle with Woshisu and destruction of Yamato. ( pls nerf Amaterasu :"( cause this thing delete entire Yamato in one shot XD ) P.S )shit english feel free to revice it better